


But We're A Boyband!

by blackygreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackygreen/pseuds/blackygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense drinking session with Niall, Zayn wakes up with a different anatomy. What else does she do other than explore her new body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We're A Boyband!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first 1D fic, so I hope you're kind to me. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Written for this prompt: http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=396680#t396680s
> 
> I deviated a little bit though...

Zayn woke up to a pounding head and a body that ached in all sorts of strange places. He moaned and rolled over onto his front, trying to block out the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. This was why he rarely went out with Niall. Small and adorable the boy may be but the Irishman could drink anyone under the table. Zayn swore that this would be the last time he took on a drinking challenge, regardless of how tipsy Niall looked.

 His slowed thinking process meant that it took Zayn around two minutes to realize how uncomfortable lying on his front was. It felt like something was pressing into his chest. He grumbled into his pillow before lifting himself of the bed and feeling around for the offending pillow or blanket, ready to toss it off the bed. To his surprise, his hand came into direct contact with the sheets on his bed. Thinking that it was just his mind fucking around with him, he lowered himself back onto the mattress, only for the odd feeling to return. Too tired to spend much time thinking about it, Zayn simply flopped back onto his back before pulling the covers over his head and going back to sleep.

 Zayn woke a while later to the slamming of his front door. He groaned and pulled the covers further over his head. It would have to be one of the boys since they were the only ones who had spare keys to his apartment. He burrowed further into the covers in the hope that they would see him sleeping and get the fuck out. He heard the footsteps padding down the corridor and into his room.

 ‘Zayn?’ Liam whispered, trying to see if his best mate was awake. Zayn ignored him and just stayed under the covers hoping he would go away but knowing that Liam would probably just sit on the bed next to him and wait for him to get up. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he felt the mattress dip next to him as Liam crawled onto the bed. ‘Seriously, Malik it’s two in the afternoon, just how much did you drink last night?’ Liam asked, prodding the lump on the bed.

 ‘Mmmphhhphhmmh!’ was the only response he got. Liam rolled his eyes.

 ‘Come on Zayn, we were supposed to hang out today. I’ll make you tea if you get your lazy arse out of that bed and into the shower.’ Liam promised

 Knowing that Liam would not leave him alone, Zayn made a noise of assent and felt Liam get off the bed and leave the room to put the kettle on.

 Zayn dawdled in bed for a few more moments before shoving the covers off himself and getting out of bed. He didn’t notice anything unusual until he reached down to scratch at his crotch only to note a distinct lack of obstruction. Zayn blinked sleepily and looked down before letting out a strangled half-scream. He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, shocked at how high-pitched the sound was.

 Liam came running in, ‘Zayn are you alright? I heard…’ Liam trailed off as he stared at the naked person in front of him. Zayn still had his hands slapped over his mouth and was staring at Liam in shock.

 ‘Li, tell me that this is a dream and I’m still asleep.’ He rasped.

 ‘Uhh…’ Liam stuttered, going pink while trying to keep his eyes off the naked body in front of him. Sure, he’d seen Zayn in various states of undress multiple times over the last three years, but this was different. Gone was the slim, toned body of his best mate. The form in front of him was unmistakably feminine. Short tousled hair no longer stood up in awkward spikes, instead seeming smooth and silky. Zayn had retained his high cheekbones but his lips were fuller and his face less angular. His shoulders were less broad and tapered down to a slim waist before flaring out into shapely hips, which then extended to long smooth legs that seemed to go on forever. 

Liam realized what he was doing and quickly tried returning his gaze to his best friend’s face, only to be distracted by the newest additions to his chest. While Zayn’s newest assests were definitely not the largest Liam had seen, they were definitely noticeable and suited his frame perfectly. Liam guessed that if he were to reach out and touch them they would make a perfect handful.

 ‘LIAM, say something!’ Zayn shrieked, looking increasingly panicked by the second.

 ‘…this is new.’ Was the first thing that came out of Liam’s mouth.

 He looked at Zayn awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself when he noticed tears welling up in his friend’s eyes.

 ‘Shit, Zayn are you alright mate?’

 ‘Of course I’m bloody well not alright! I’m a bloody girl now aren’t I! How the fuck did this even happen?’ Zayn was hysterical, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat back down on the bed and gathered the covers around herself, trying to hide in them.

 Liam was alarmed. Zayn wasn’t usually this easily upset. He shuffled over slowly and sat down next to his best mate. Liam hesitated before reaching around Zayn and pulling her closer into a hug.

 ‘Come on now Z, it’s not that bad.’ He comforted, rubbing her shoulder as she sniffled.

 ‘How is this not bad Li! How can I even be in a boyband if I’m not a boy!’ Zayn protested, wriggling around trying to get closer to the comfort Liam was offering.

 ‘I’m sure the other lads don’t care what you look like. You’re still Zayn. We’ll figure out some way to get you back to normal yeah?’ Liam rubbed at Zayn’s shoulder as she practically crawled into his lap, abandoning the covers to get closer to the source of comfort.

 Zayn sniffled, tucking her head into Liam’s shoulder. ‘Well, that’s the last time I’m drinking with Nialler. Damn leprechaun.’ She mumbled into Liam’s neck.

 ‘You’re a right idiot, drinking with Niall.’ Liam said, wrapping his arms around Zayn, trying his best to ignore the fact that there was a very naked, very female body in his lap. He was pulling up as many disturbing images in his mind as he could so as not to have a physical reaction to the body that was practically sitting on his crotch.

 Zayn seemed rather unconcerned about her state of nudity and proximity to Liam. ‘What are we going to do Leeyum?’ she asked, leaning away from him slightly. ‘I miss being a lad. These feel weird.’ Zayn said, grabbing at his new breasts, frowning at them. ‘You’d think that for how much I admire them on a girl, I’d enjoy having them, but they’re so strange.’ She said, looking down at her own chest and squeezing experimentally. ‘Weird.’

 Liam felt his throat dry, watching his best friend fondle her own breasts. He shifted awkwardly and tried to look away, which was difficult since Zayn was still sitting on his lap. Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, which only earned him a confused look from Zayn, who made no indication of moving off his lap.

 ‘You alright Li?’ Zayn asks, leaning back in to peer at Liam, ‘You’re looking kind of flushed, like, you’re turning all red, like, right here.’ Zayn says, putting her hand on Liam’s neck where the colour is the most intense.

 Liam swallows hard, his adam’s apple bobbing against Zayn’s hand, which is a lot softer than it was before. Liam wonders what that hand would feel like on his-

 He cuts himself off right there. This is his best mate. Who is still sitting on his lap like nothing is wrong. On any other day, this would have been normal behaviour. Sure, they’re not like that all the time, but they spend almost every waking moment together, so naturally they’re close in ways more so than most lads.

 Except, Zayn isn’t one anymore. A lad that is. Something that Liam’s mind is helpfully reminding him of very other second or so.

 Liam is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice what he’s doing, or that Zayn is trying to get his attention.

 ‘-eeyum, stop that.’ He catches the end of it, noticing that Zayn is squirming around a little in his lap. Liam bites back a groan. All that wriggling around provides the most delicious friction against his cock.

 ‘Leeeyummm.’ Zayn is practically whining now. She also has a very tight hold on Liam’s forearm. ‘Please, stop.’

 Liam shakes himself out of his little trance and notices that Zayn is a little breathless. ‘I’m sorry mate, what did you say?’

 ‘Stop.’

 ‘Stop what?’ Liam asks, confused.

 ‘THAT!’ Zayn replies with a squirm, looking pointedly down at her lap. Liam looks down and realizes that while he was preoccupied with his thoughts, he had moved one of his hands down onto Zayn’s upper thigh and was stroking circles onto her inner thigh with his thumb.

 Liam stops the stroking but doesn’t remove his hand from her thigh. ‘Sorry. Didn’t realize.’

 ‘’s okay’ Zayn says,squirming uncomfortably.

 Liam’s hands go to her waist in an attempt to still her. Zayn shoots him a frustrated look.

 ‘Stop moving.’ Liam chokes out.

 ‘But I feel so uncomfortable and…oh.’ Zayn stops mid sentence as she comes into contact with Liam’s very hard cock.

 ‘Yeah, that.’ Liam admits sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. As mortified as he is right now, with his erection poking Zayn in the bum, he knows Zayn is his best mate, so things shouldn’t be too awkward.

 Zayn squirms around more, a pinched look on her face. Liam grimaces. ‘Not helping Zee.’

 Zayn huffs. ‘Well, you’re not the only one with a problem here.’ She says, shifting around uncomfortably.

 Liam looks down and notices that Zayn is wet and leaking on Liam’s pants. He looks up at Zayn in surprise.

 ‘Don’t look at me like that Li, it’s your bloody fault.’ Zayn shoots him an annoyed look. ‘And what the fuck am I supposed to do about this? I have no idea how this works.’

 ‘But you’ve-‘

 “Yeah, I’ve had sex with girls, but this is different!’ Zayn says, unconsciously rubbing up against Liam. ‘The angle is all weird.’

 ‘Well, it’s still the same.’ Liam tries to say, ignoring how his cock twitches at the thought of Zayn getting herself off.

 ‘Yeah yeah, so now what? I rub one out right here then?’ Zayn asks.

 Liam flushes a dark red and gently removes Zayn from his lap. ‘I can go...’ he gestures to the door, ‘...and give you some privacy.’

 Zayn huffs out a little laugh, crossing her legs tightly. ‘And I suppose you’re going to go take care of your little problem outside then?’ Liam shakes his head.

 ‘Or you could stay here and help me out?’ Zayn offers with a nervous smile.

 Liam doesn’t really want to admit to himself how much that turns him on. Before he can even fully process what Zayn has just offered, he has Zayn pushed down into the mattress and has pressed his lips to hers. Zayn lets out a little moan against Liam’s lips, shifting her hips so that Liam’s crotch is pressed up against hers.

 ‘So, what’s this then,’ she gasps out when they separate for air, ‘This just because I’m a girl now?’ she asks, a flash of something passing across her eyes before she pulls Liam down into another frantic kiss, licking her way into his mouth and nibbling on his bottom lip. Liam let out a groan, letting his hands trail up her torso, rutting his hips against hers. Zayn pulls away with a gasp when Liam pinches a nipple.

 ‘Not really,’ Liam admits, staring Zayn in the eyes. He wants to say more but doesn’t know how. Zayn seems to understand, smiling up at him before tugging the hem of his shirt up.

 ‘Off. Now.’ She demands, pulling his shirt up and over his face.

 Liam laughs a little before taking the shirt off the rest of the way.

 ‘That’s better,’ Zayn says, ‘but I’m naked and you’re not. That’s not fair.’

 Liam laughs at how childish that makes him sound but obliges, getting up to properly remove his pants.

 Once Liam leaves his place above Zayn’s body, Zayn starts squirming around from the lack of friction. As she watches Liam tug his belt out of the loops she allows her hand to trail down her body and land on her clit. She strokes gently and let’s out a soft ‘oh!’ of surprise at how wet she is and how sensitive she feels.

At Zayn’s soft exclamation, Liam looks us from unzipping his pants. His mouth goes dry as he sees Zayn with her hand on her clit, stroking slowly, letting out breathy gasps and moans of pleasure. His cock throbs painfully and he scrambles to kick off his pants, falling over in the process.

Zayn has her eyes squeezed shut as she gently rubs firmer circles onto her clit, gasps escaping her mouth. She strokes over her opening and gently dips a finger into the wetness pooling there. Liam tugs off his boxers, kicking them off as his hard cock springs free and slaps against his abs. He crawls back onto the mattress and over Zayn, reaching a hand out to join her in playing with her clit. Zayn lets out an obscene moan, spreading her legs further to make room for Liam between them. Liam starts kissing her neck and slowly moves down her body. Both of them are too caught up in the pleasure that they don’t notice the sound of the front door opening and closing. Liam licks over Zayn’s clit and Zayn bucks up in response, gripping tightly to the sheets. Liam barely licks her a second time when the bedroom door slams open. Both of them shoot glares in that direction, Liam moving to shield Zayn’s body from view.

 Harry stands in the doorway, mouth hanging open in shock. ‘Liam! Are you having sex with a girl on Zayn’s bed?’ he asks incredulously.

 Liam, stutters horribly, trying to push out a response.

 Harry’s expression quickly goes from shocked to sly. ‘You kinky bastard!’ he smirks.

 Behind Liam, Zayn lets out a laugh that doesn’t sound too different from her usual.

 Harry furrows his brow, looking at Liam in concern. ‘She laughs like Zayn too. Shit Li, I know you like Zayn, but that’s going a bit too far. No offence sweetheart.’ He tosses casually to Zayn.

Liam is making sounds like a fish out of water, which just makes Zayn laugh again. ‘None taken Hazza.’

 Harry moves forward rapidly and peers around Liam. ‘Zayn?’ he asks, unsure, scanning her face.

 ‘Vas happenin?’ Zayn cracks, shooting Harry an awkward smile.

 Harry stares into Zayn’s face for a few moments before apparently having convinced himself that this girl in indeed his mate Zayn. He looks at Zayn, then at Liam, then steps back and looks at the two of them with a smirk. ‘So it takes Zayn turning into a girl for you guys to finally get over yourselves and bang?’

 Liam, splutters even more, looking at Zayn with panicked eyes. Zayn looks just as bewildered. ‘It’s not-‘

 ‘We just-‘

 ‘Liam was making me horny and-‘

 ‘Zayn needed help getting off-‘

 ‘Wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity to experience-‘

 ‘Just trying to help Zayn-‘

 Harry looked between the two flustered teens and rolled his eyes. ‘Since you guys aren’t disgustingly in love or anything you don’t mind if the lads and I join in then?’ he asks, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

 Liam and Zayn stare at each other, a tense atmosphere descending over the room.

 Their staring match is interrupted by the front door slamming again and a set of footsteps that run towards the bedroom.

 Louis stops in the doorway. ‘Hello lovelies! Well this is odd,’ he says pointing at the three of them, ‘two out of three people in the room are naked and Hazza’s the one fully clothed. Is this an alternate universe?’ he leers at Harry cheekily.

 ‘May as well be, I mean I’m a girl now aren’t I?’ Zayn grumbles from the bed, shifting around again, they were about to get to the good bit where he maybe might have had an orgasm before Harry had barged in. Now Louis was here too.

 Louis looked at the figure on the bed in surprise. ‘Why Zayn, did you undergo gender reassignment surgery so Liam would bang you? Because I’m pretty sure all you had to do was ask.’

 Harry shot the two a look that said ‘SEE?’ while Liam avoided everyone’s gaze and Zayn looked frustrated.

 ‘Well I don’t exactly want to be a girl do I?’ he snaps, ‘I miss my dick.’ He grumbles, letting his hand travel back to his crotch, ‘And I’m horny as fuck and you can either help me out here or get the fuck out and let Liam finish what he was doing.’ Zayn finishes with a loud moan, unabashedly rubbing at her clit again, collecting the wetness and spreading it upwards.

 ‘Zayn can feel three sets of eyes on him and she relishes it, knowing that they are watching her. _Knowing that Liam is watching her_. She feels a rush of heat in her lower abdomen and there is a fresh wave of slick running down her thighs. She hears the front door open once again, _Niall_ , she thinks, but that just makes her hornier and she rubs more furiously at herself. Locking eyes with Liam, she slips her index finger into herself with a soft moan.

 What the fuck is going on here? _ZAYN?_ ’ shock is evident in the Irishman’s voice as he comes all the way up to the bed where the other three are hovering. Liam is still naked from their previous activities, his erection had returned with a vengeance when Zayn had started masturbating and Louis is palming himself through his pants. Harry has finally stripped down to nothing and is stroking himself languidly as he watches Zayn pump a finger into herself.

 Niall is just stunned. He flops down onto the mattress next to Zayn, staring blatantly. ‘What happened to you Z?’

‘Don’t know,’ Zayn gasps, feeling his climax build. It feels different than jerking off. ‘Blame you. Fucking Leprechaun.’ She snarls at Niall, chasing her release. Zayn slips two fingers in now, allowing her other hand to come down and rub at her clit. She strokes her fingers in and out of her body, feeling like a tightly wound spring. She jerks when she accidentally presses too hard on her clit, the sudden movement causing her to hit a spot deep within her that sets her nerve endings on fire. She lets out a loud moan and gushes around her fingers, clenching down on them tightly.

 She hears an appreciative moan from Harry and a choked sound from Liam.

 She looks up to see Liam’s eyes on her, his hand gripped tightly around the base of his cock. Before she can register that Niall has disappeared from her side, she feels two hands spreading her thighs apart gently. She looks down and notices Niall with his head between her legs. He licks his lips and waits for her to nod before he licks a long stripe up her hot cunt. Zayn gasps, clutching at the sheets, tossing her head. She’s still so sensitive from her last orgasm, but it feels so good. Niall’s tongue is warm and wet and heavenly as he laps skillfully at her center, cleaning up the mess of juices she’d made when she’d come. It’s too much yet not enough. Niall licks at her clit, pausing to suck it into his mouth and flick it with his tongue. Zayn almost screams with pleasure. He goes at it for a few more minutes, adding his fingers into her cunt and pressing down hard on that spot that makes her see stars.

 Before long, Zayn is screaming his name as she reaches her second orgasm, leaking fluids all over Niall’s chin. When she comes down from her high, Niall is still licking her clean, but it’s too much. She’s so sensitive right now that the pain outweighs the pleasure. She brings her hands down to his blonde hair and hauls him up, away from her clit and pulls him to her. Zayn slots her lips over Niall’s, tasting herself on him. She silently asks for entrance to his mouth and he obliges. Zayn reaches a hand into his pants and gets a firm grip around his cock, stroking hard. Niall is already close from eating Zayn out and a couple of strokes is all it takes before he’s coming in her hand, panting heavily into her neck. Zayn slips her hand out from Niall’s pants once he’s ridden out his orgasm. Niall gives her one last peck before grinning and rolling off her and shuffling aside.

 Zayn looks at her hand, covered in Niall’s spunk. She glances over at Liam and sees his eyes burning with desire and something else she can’t quite place. Maintaining eye contact, she brings her cum covered hand up to her mouth and licks it clean. Liam swallows hard, he makes a movement like he’s going to pounce on Zayn, but before it can even be fully formed, Harry is on her, kissing her roughly, his hand moving to squeeze her new breasts. She whines at the feeling. It’s nice, not quite sexually arousing, but the feeling of his warm hands on her is satisfying. Soon enough, Harry trails his hand down her body, pausing to stroke at her soft stomach, before brushing past her clit. Zayn lets out a pained whimper. It’s too soon to be touching her clit just yet. Harry seems to understand what Zayn didn’t quite say and bypasses her clit, stroking gently at her opening. For a moment Zayn wonders if Harry is going to fuck her. She’s not sure if she wants that. Sure, she wants to know how it feels to have a cock up her in a place she doesn’t usually possess, but she’s not so sure she wants Harry to do it.

 Harry doesn’t seem to be going for that though. He simply slips his long fingers into her. Zayn gasps, at that angle, Harry’s fingers are lying directly on that spot. Harry’s fingers are longer than hers and Niall’s and they manage to reach all the deep spots she never even knew were there. He strokes her, hard, knowing that she’ll still be sensitive from before. Zayn bucks up into Harry’s hand, almost hitting him in the face with her head. Harry moves down on the bed, pressing a hand into Zayn’s stomach to hold her down before stroking hard and fast at that spot inside her. Zayn is a whimpering trembling mess and she comes again, barely making a sigh. Harry pulls his fingers out and inspects them. He grins cheekily at Louis and licks his hand clean while shooting bedroom eyes at Louis, who returns equally heated stares.

 While Zayn’s off in a haze of pleasure, it doesn’t escape her notice that both Harry and Louis are still hard. Louis surges forward and gives her a rough kiss and has a casual feel of her breasts before he’s up and off her, grabbing Harry be the hand and dragging him out of the room, whispering filthy promises in his ear. Before he shuts the door, he gives Liam a significant look, glancing at Zayn and back at Liam.

 The door closes, leaving only Liam and Zayn in the room. Niall had wandered out at some point to clean up the mess in his pants.

 Zayn looks up at Liam and notices he’s still hard. She wants to help him, but she’s over-sensitive and exhausted from her three orgasms and she really wants to get Liam off but she’s too exhausted to move.

 Liam moves over to stand next to her, not saying anything. ‘C’mere Leeyum.’ She beckons, pulling him to lie next to her. She waits for him to settle down before she crawls onto him and lies there, her head resting at his collarbone. She can feel his erection poking at her thigh. She reaches down and squeezes it, relishing in the whimper that escapes Liam. She leans up to his ear to whisper, ‘I really really want to feel this inside me,’ she punctuates that with a squeeze to his cock, ‘but I’m really exhausted right now and I can’t move.’

 ‘We can-‘ Liam starts, but Zayn presses a finger to his lips and shushes him.

‘No,’ she presses, ‘I want to ride you. And that requires energy.’

 Liam stares at her, wide-eyed, but nods anyway.

 ‘Good, now, let me get some sleep, then I’ll make good on my promise when I get up.’

 Liam reaches down to stroke himself off, but Zayn stops him again. Liam groans in frustration.

 ‘No, Li, that’s mine now,’ she whispers possessively, sending shivers down Liam’s spine. She squeezes him gently a couple of times before releasing him and rolling over so she’s lying on top of him, her slick thighs bracketing his cock. Zayn slides forward and back languidly, whimpering every time the tip of his cock catches on her clit. Liam reaches for Zayn, sealing their mouths together. Liam licks at Zayn’s lips and she parts them eagerly, tongue slipping out to entwine with his. Zayn ruts gently against Liam, who moans into Zayn’s mouth at the feeling of wet warmth against his cock. His hands find Zayn’s nipples and he tweaks them roughly before smoothing them over with the pad of his thumb. Zayn jerks against him, gasping into his mouth. Liam can feel her getting wetter against him, providing the perfect lubrication for them to slide against each other. Liam thinks this should be gross, but it’s Zayn and it’s perfect.

 Zayn can feel herself getting wet again. She’s not quite as exhausted as she was before and she’s a lot less sensitive now. She thinks she’s good as long as Liam doesn’t directly stimulate her clit. She brings a hand down between her thighs and gets it nice and slick before bringing it to Liam’s cock and coating it in her natural lubricant.

 Liam looks at her, wide-eyed, ‘Are you going to-‘

 Zayn nods, gripping his cock in a hand as she positions herself over him and guides the tip to her entrance.

 She slowly lowers herself onto the tip of his cock, choking out a moan. He feels huge inside her and she tells him as much.

 Liam seems to be at a loss for words, his face screwed up in concentration as he wills himself not to thrust upwards. He knows that Zayn will be tight and doing that will only hurt her. He tells himself that he’ll let her go as slow as she wants.

 Just as that thought crosses his mind, Zayn sinks the rest of the way down his cock. Liam jerks up, letting out a gasp of surprise. Zayn stills for a moment, getting used to the feeling of Liam’s cock inside of her. ‘It feels amazing, I don’t know why girls don’t have sex all the time.’ He tells Liam, squeezing around him.

 Liam’s hands fly to Zayn’s hips as Zayn lifts herself up slowly before impaling herself on his cock as fast as she can, moaning in pleasure.

 ‘Feels so full Li’ she whispers to him and Liam can only swallow, watching as she keeps up a rapid rhythm and grinds herself onto his cock. Soon, he can feel her walls fluttering around his cock. He’s had sex with girls enough to know that Zayn’s about to come again.

 Liam pulls Zayn down to kiss her and thrusts hard, aiming for her g-spot. The way Zayn gasps and clenches tighter around him tells him when he’s found it. He keeps driving his cock into that spot and after a couple of thrusts, Zayn in coming undone above him. Watching Zayn’s face is enough to trigger Liam’s own orgasm and he shudders through it, biting down hard on the juncture between Zayn’s neck and collarbone.

 When they’re done coming down from their highs, Zayn cuddles closer to Liam and sighs contentedly. ‘That was fantastic. Bext sex I’ve ever had.’ Zayn declares, pecking Liam on the cheek. Liam smiles up at her fondly and moves to pull out of her now that he’s not hard anymore.

 Zayn instinctively clenches around his cock, making Liam whimper. ‘Don’t.’ she says, staring at him intently, ‘Can we just go to sleep like this?’ an embarrassed flush rises on her high cheekbones.

 ‘Whatever you want love.’ He whispers before rolling them onto their side and spooning Zayn as best as he can with his cock still inside her. Zayn snuggles back against him and is soon asleep, exhausted. Liam presses his face into Zayn’s hair and revels in the warmth of Zayn’s body in his arms. He falls asleep to the sound of Zayn’s even breathing.

 Liam is very rudely awoken the next morning by someone grinding his dick into Liam’s ass. Liam wriggles, only to find that whoever it was he fell asleep with is wrapped around him tighter than an octopus. Usually, that means it’s Louis, but the person behind him is too tall for that. Liam looks down at the arms encircling his torso and notices the ‘ZAP’ tattoo.

 It takes him around two seconds to register that Zayn is the one who’s clinging to him so tightly. He smiles happily to himself. It takes another two minutes for him to realize that that is Zayn’s very male erection pressing into his ass. He grins and wriggles out of Zayn’s arms to prod him awake.

‘mmmm go ‘way, ‘m tired’ Zayn mumbles trying to pull Liam back to the bed.

 ‘Zayn!’ Liam shouts, ‘You’re a boy again!’

 This causes Zayn to sit up and grab at his chest, relieved to find that it’s back to its usual flat state. He reaches down and grabs at his erection, grinning at Liam before his smile suddenly falters and something like sadness flashes behind his eyes.

 Liam grabs him by the back of his neck and hauls him in for a long deep kiss. When they break apart, he’s rewarded by the biggest smile he’s seen on Zayn’s face.

 Zayn smirks at him and wiggles his eyebrows, ‘So, wanna help me take care of this?’ he grabs lewdly at his crotch.

 Liam laughs and tackles him back on to the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Feedback is much appreciated.  
> So are new prompts!  
> I want to know what you thought!  
> TYVM <3


End file.
